


All That Glitters

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - A souk</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

Donna looked at the bracelet in front of her. It could be gold, it certainly looked like gold. However, they were on an alien planet so who knew what it could be. She looked around trying to find the Doctor. Somehow, he had managed to get lost in the vast marketplace moments after they had arrived. The area reminded her of a documentary she had seen about a Middle Eastern souk and how each aisle catered to a different commodity. All of the booths around her sparkled and shined with precious metals and gems. She turned to re-examine the jewelry when she caught a glimpse of a brown. Stepping toward it, she yelled out, “Doctor!”

Seconds later the Time Lord careened around the corner yelling, “Donna! Run!”


End file.
